Experimental Classroom
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: Our circumstances were most ideal for their experimentation on us. A group of healthy students, forced to stay upon the mountaintop where no one would see what we're really like - what they made us become. We were the unwanted, the slackers, the good-for-nothings - but to them, to her, we were something special.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Yay! My 10th published fanfic! I'm so happy~ Thank you so much to all of my readers, you have been awesome! Thanks to you all I have gained more confidence in my writing abilities, and I just. thank you!

I apology beforehand if the prologue isn't that good - it's really stormy out today and the power keeps going out and I wanted to post this before it goes out again.

 **Experimental Classroom**

~ Prologue ~

The day that the men in white lab coats showed up at our classroom, was the day that all of our lives were changed. It was all rather shady, but we had no choice but to go along with what was happening. They were there to do a physical exam, claiming it was normal standards for class E to be checked up on at the beginning of the year - didn't want some disease being spread in the classroom and to the main building.

They gave us all a type of medicine to kill germs and tapeworms - if there were any. It was all rather strange. We hadn't heard about the exam beforehand, and they didn't seem like the type of people who dealt with kids very often. Well, maybe that part wasn't strange - as all of the teachers at our school were rather snobbish and stuck up. But the physical exams took all day, and we were given a few more types of medicines to prevent different types of sicknesses.

Or so they told us anyway.

It was strange, our teacher wasn't there at all after homeroom ended. But none of us noticed until the 'doctors' left and we got ready to go home. It should have been a very obvious clue, but most of us didn't mind it. We were so tired from following orders to go run, to testing our balance, to solving brain puzzles.

But the next day, we all started to notice things changing.

We all admitted to feeling incredibly sore, somewhat fatigued, and yet, energized and ecstatic all at once.

"Ah, where is Yukimura sensei?" Sugino muttered out loud, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling. "I'm tired, and I want something to eat."

"No please, don't mention eating." Maehara begged the dark haired boy, clutching his stomach. "Agh, it's killing me, I couldn't eat breakfast, my teeth are so sore!"

"Okuda-san, you're eating?!" Sugino exclaimed, noticing that the glasses wearing girl was peeling an orange.

"Mm, I'm also very hungry." the shy girl said quietly. Her green haired friend quirked an eyebrow, asking in a skeptical voice.

"Okuda, didn't you eat on the way here?"

"How much have you been eating?" everyone wondered out loud.

"Ah, well, um, I ate a piece of apple crisp, an apple, two oranges and a glass of grape juice for breakfast. And then on the way here I got a bottle of lemonade and another two oranges." The girl said, lowering her head. "I'm just hungry every once and a while."

"Aw come on!" Maehara groaned, covering his ears. All this talk about food was making him hungrier than he already had been before.

"That's awfully strange," Kayano commented.

"You really like fruit don't you?" Sugino asked.

"Eh? I guess so," Okuda said, realizing just how much fruit she had already eaten today. "I didn't even notice."

"Hm, it seems that your second traits are coming in faster than the others. As expected,"

Everyone, surprised, turned their eyes toward the door of the classroom, where a young girl with feathery, snow white hair stood, holding in her arms a large leather-bound book and a bag of groceries.

She smiled softly at the entire class, setting the book and bag of groceries on the teachers desk, she said in a low, soft voice

"Good morning class. I'm your new teacher, Moriko Suoh."


	2. Chapter 1

**Experimental Classroom**

~ Chapter 1 ~

"- we parted ways that day in April, never to see each other.."

Honey brown eyes, and snow white hair. Skin which could almost compare to her hair in color, and a smile which would set anyone at ease upon seeing it. She was so relaxed, she seemed to send a wave of warmth and comfort over the classroom. She was short and petite - like a doll. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, She wore a light blue shirt with sleeves that reached to her elbows, which laced up in front, a thin black choker around her neck, a black pleated skirt and dark blue flat shoes. Her name was Moriko Suoh, and she was our new teacher.

From most everyone's perspective, she was like a mother. She fussed over each of us, giving us frozen fruit on sticks to eat, and encouraged us all to take it easy today and relax during class. Not exactly something any of our previous teachers would do.

She was nice. Maybe a bit too nice.

"Okajima-kun," she gently shook his shoulder, waking him from his sleep. "I know the lesson is boring, and you're tired, but please try to stay awake until the break."

The boy nodded, sitting up straight in a daze.

"Thank you," Sensei smiled at him before continuing to read from the textbook.

The lesson passed by, and by the end of it, I began to wonder just how this person managed to become a teacher at our school. I wasn't the only one.

"What's all this nonsense? There's no way that you qualify a teacher!" Terasaka spoke up, pointing accusingly at the teacher. "You're about our age, aren't you?!"

"I _do_ qualify as a teacher, even though I am around your age, I have worked hard and advanced as high as I possibly can on my own in the education world." Suoh Sensei says calmly, walking towards him. "It is because of my extensive training that I have been permitted to teach you. Your previous teacher was deemed unqualified for the job at hand."

"What exactly is going on, Suoh-sensei?" our class representative Isogai asks. "What was with all of those tests the other day?"

"Listen carefully everyone. I'd rather not explain this twice." Sensei looks around at everyone, and we all are paying attention to her every word. "To put it in the simplest of terms: You are all human experiments for the government. The doctors who came here yesterday gave each of you some unique sorts of medicines and fused together your DNA with the DNA of certain types of animals based upon what they could observe of both your mental health and physical health. I was assigned to take care of you, to observe and take note of all the changes you have and guide you through the process."

I'm sure that everyone in the class had the same exact thought: there's so many things wrong with this.


End file.
